The present embodiments relate to determining a range between a system and an object or point away from the system and are more particularly directed to determining such a range in response to image data that depicts the object.
The prior art often determines a distance or range from a system to an object away from the system through the use of active sensors. Typically an active sensor, by definition, transmits or emits its own signal and detects a response of that signal such as by receiving a reflected version of the transmitted signal. However, such an approach, while effective, typically has one or more undesirable attributes. These attributes include cost, size, weight and complexity, all of which may negatively impact on the system.
In view of the above, the prior art provides drawbacks and the preferred embodiments improve upon these drawbacks as demonstrated below.